Catching Up
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: ONESHOT Takes place just before Blaine's graduation. Blaine heads to Scandals and runs int Sebastian and Karofsky. They talk and catch up on each others' lives. Seblaine friendship, mentions of Dantana and Brittana, and with a dash of Klaine.


**I heard that they filmed a scene with Blaine, Sebastian, and Karofsky; but it got cut. So, here's what I think would have happened (with a little bonus scene). I do not own Glee, it belongs to Fox.**

Senior year was…a lot less magical and awesome than Blaine anticipated. What with losing Sectionals and Nationals, the breakup with Kurt, Burt's cancer scare, the non-shooting, being blackmailed and humiliated into the Cheerios, the New Directions' Nationals trophy being stolen, Finn dying; Blaine's inclined to believe that his senior year was even worse than Kurt's and that's saying something.

So, he decided to take the edge off before Graduation. Kurt was spending time with his family, and Sam was sick; so he was on his own. Blaine just took a drive until his eyes fell on the neon sign of the infamous gay bar, Scandals. Hmm…he still had his fake ID. As long as he doesn't drink alcohol or dance with another guy, he should be fine.

He walked up to the bar and sat on a stool. A small TV was showing a men's workout video. "Pina Colada virgin, please."

"Coming right up."

Blaine spun around on his stool and looked around. Patrons between mid-teens to late seventies drank, talked, made out, or danced. His eyes landed on a familiar figure sitting alone at a table for four, slumped over.

"Here you go." The bartender slapped Blaine's drink in front of him. "That'll be $9.50."

Blaine handed the bartender a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change." Blaine picked up his drink and walked over to the lonely man. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked up and sighed in dread. "Great. Just what I need."

"I'm not gonna judge you if that's what you're thinking." Blaine sat down and took a sip of his drink. Sebastian took a swig of his beer. "You know…I know we haven't been the best of friends, but…you can come to me if you ever need to talk."

"Keep your sympathy. I don't deserve it." Sebastian said bitterly.

Blaine stared at Sebastian in shock. He's never seen him like this. "Is everything okay?"

"Besides my senior year being nothing but crap and the only college that will accept me is Allen County Community College? Oh, yeah! Things are just peachy." Sebastian snapped as he took another swig.

Blaine sighed quietly. "Well, if it makes you feel better…my senior year sucked, too."

Sebastian scoffed in disbelief. "Aren't you engaged to the hottest man on the planet?" Blaine raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What?"

"It's just…you didn't use to feel that way." Blaine shrugged.

"Yeah, well, opinions change." Sebastian replied.

Blaine nodded. "That was actually one of the few highlights of this past year."

"Oh, yeah. I heard about Finn. Condolences, by the way."

"Thanks." Blaine slurped his drink. "So…how are the Warblers?"

"We're all recovering from being addicted to steroids, and repairing our reputations." Sebastian replied. "Hunter got expelled, by the way. That's why he wasn't at rehearsal when you asked us to help you propose to Kurt. I turned state's evidence against him for robbery, and now he's in jail."

Blaine nodded and drank more. "Well, crime really doesn't pay."

"Tell me about it." Sebastian sighed. He looked down, swallowed, then looked up. "I have AIDs."

Blaine blinked in shock. "What? Oh my God…"

"I know. I've had it since…well, since your proposal." Sebastian swallowed again. "That's why I'm sitting alone. I'm too afraid to get attached, then I'll have sex, and…"

"Sebastian, I'm so sorry." Blaine said honestly.

"Yeah, well…karma's a bitch."

"Blaine? Sebastian?" The duo looked up to see Dave Karofsky smiling and walking towards them holding a beer bottle. "Fancy running into you guys here."

"Hey, Karofsky." Blaine greeted politely.

"Yo." Sebastian greeted.

"Mind if I join?" Dave asked.

"Not at all." Blaine gestured to a seat.

Dave sat. "So, where's Kurt? Don't tell me you broke up already!"

"No. He's just spending time with his dad and stepmom. They've had a rough year." Blaine explained.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry about Finn." Dave grimaced.

"Thanks." Blaine replied. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Well, I have a boyfriend." Dave grinned widely.

Sebastian slumped even lower. _'Great. The fat one gets a guy before I do.'_

"Really? Oh, that's great!" Blaine sighed inwardly with relief. At least he's over Kurt. "How'd you guys meet?"

"Support group." Dave nodded. "He was outed like me and he took an overdose. He's okay, obviously."

"So, where is this mysterious, Support Group Boyfriend?" Sebastian asked.

"Sick in bed." Dave nodded.

"Oh. That's too bad." Blaine replied. "So, what school are you going to now?"

"Allen County Community College." Dave replied.

'_Man, karma is attacking all over!'_ Blaine thought. His phone buzzed. "Excuse me, I gotta take this." He stood up and walked to a hallway leading to some rooms and answered his phone. "Hey, you."

"Hey." Kurt greeted. "So, Dad and Carole decided to have a little alone time, so, I thought we'd have our own alone time."

Blaine's face lit up. "Hell yeah. Meet at my place?"

"Wait- you're not home? Where are you?" Kurt asked.

"Scandals." Blaine answered. "Don't worry- I didn't consume alcohol and I didn't dance with anybody."

"Good." Kurt commented. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Blaine hung up and walked back to the table. "Okay, so, it was nice catching up with you two, but, I need to get home to my fiancé."

"Okay. Say hey to Kurt for me." Dave replied.

"Sure will. Hey, you and your boyfriend are invited to our wedding, by the way." Blaine smiled and winked.

"Cool." Dave smiled.

"Heeey, what about me?" Sebastian smirked.

Blaine chuckled. "Sure. You too, Seb." He headed towards the door.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Blaine turned to see a burly, creepy looking man in his thirties. "Couldn't help but notice you're alone."

"No, actually, my fiancé is waiting in the car, so…see you." Blaine hurried towards the door, but the man grabbed him.

"Come on, you're really gonna say no to me?" He stroked his face, then his chest. Blaine brought up his knee and hit the man in the crotch. The man doubled over and groaned loudly, but didn't let Blaine go. Blaine jerked out of his grip, and sprinted out of the club, taking out his car key along the way. He unlocked his car and swung the door open on the man who had followed Blaine. Blaine got into his car, jammed the keys into the ignition, and drove off. He took deep breaths to calm his hammering heart. He just escaped…hell, he couldn't even say it! He wondered if the man will report him for assault.

…

Good thing he was moving to New York. He relaxed as he merged onto the freeway. His phone rang. He was surprised to see it was Santana calling.

"Hey, Santana. What's up?" Blaine asked.

"Hey, do you have poncho I can use?" Santana asked.

"Mmm…no, I do not. Why?"

"For my and Brittany's trip to Hawaii." Santana replied.

"Does Dani know you're traveling with your ex-girlfriend?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

Santana was silent for a few minutes, then changed the subject. "So where are you? You sound like you're driving."

"I'm on my way home from Scandals. I ran into Karofsky and Sebastian."

"Oh! How are Timon and Pumbaa?" Santana asked.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "They're fine. Well, Karofsky is- he has a boyfriend."

"Really? Does he look like Kurt?" Santana snarked.

"I don't know. I didn't see a picture." Blaine shrugged. "Sebastian has AIDs."

To Blaine's surprise, Santana burst out laughing. "Oh. My. God. _Love_ the karma!"

Blaine frowned, then smirked. "Yeah. If he dies young, we'll bury him in satin, lay him down on a bed of roses, sink him in the river-"

"How about I sink _you_ in the river, you little smart-ass?" Santana snapped.

"Okay, okay, sorry. I'll stop." Blaine chuckled.

"Good. Anyway, see ya."

"Okay, bye."

XXX


End file.
